This invention relates to systems for retrieving keys and, more particularly, to systems for retrieving and preventing the loss or theft of keys allowing access to narcotics in hospitals and other health care facilities.
With the growing proliferation of the illicit use of drugs and narcotics, it is important that the security means in hospitals and other health care facilities for restricting access to said narcotics, while at the same time making them readily available to patients at the facilities, be maintained and strengthened.
Hospitals and other health care facilities use a multiple key and lock system for control of access to drugs. Thus, it takes two keys to open the strong box or cabinet in which the drugs are kept. However, a problems exists in that often when the drugs are required for dispensing to patients, the person(s) with one or both of the keys cannot be located. Furthermore, inadvertently carrying the keys out of the facility can cause a problem with regard to proper access to the drugs, or the theft of the keys may lead to illicit access to the drugs.
Various types of locating systems exist. Bogue, et al., U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,825,833, discloses a signalling device, which is used to summon help when the carrier is in distress. Hamann, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,352,097, discloses an anti-theft system for protection of a bag of valuables, which gives an alarm in the case of attempted theft. A receiving unit in the bag receives a transmitted signal continuously, and the security apparatus is put into operation if the transmitter signal is no longer received.
Bayer, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,507,653, discloses a unit adapted to be attached to an article, such as a key, which includes a receiver responsive to a transmitted signal from a clap, whistle, or other loud noise for identifying the location of the article. Lander, U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,476,469, discloses a locator device for ascertaining the location of various objects. In one embodiment, a beeper is attached to a key ring, which has a receiver for receiving the signal from the searching device and emits a signal in response to the signal from the searching device, which assists in locating the key ring.
Ross, et al., U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,598,275, teaches a system for monitoring the movement of individuals. The system includes a plurality of remote detector modules at selected exit locations and utilizes a plurality of personalized identifier units (e.g., bracelets) worn by the individuals to be monitored.
Although the existing devices disclosed above may be suitable for the purposes for which they are intended, there is no teaching of using these devices to retrieve the keys by instructing the carrier of keys to return the keys to a specified location or alerting the carrier of keys to the fact that he or she is inadvertently removing the key from a hospital or other health care facility. Furthermore, if a person is intent on theft of the key, the instant invention will alert personnel at a centralized monitoring location to the fact that the key is being carried through an exit of the facility.